


Desire

by Chibidramas



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2001), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidramas/pseuds/Chibidramas
Summary: Ximen and Xiao You's first time.





	1. Holding back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Chibidramas here! Welcome! So here is the other version of my XiYou drabbles ‘Desire’.  
> WARNING THIS WILL CONTAIN R18 MATERIALS. So If You are 18 below please think about it before reading. This story mainly focus on their first time.  
> Sorry for typos and such.  
> Everything here is from my mind hahaha  
> The only characters that I own is Lyn Yan and Mei Ling.  
> I’m not sure if this is detailed or lemony enough HAHAHAHA BUT hope y’all like it.  
> My XiYou fantasy!

Her day started with her daily meet-up with Ximen’s beautiful cousin Lyn Yan.

  
“Say, have you and Ximen already had sex yet?”

  
Xiao You almost spilled her milk tea out of her mouth upon hearing the question.

“What? What kind of question is that?”

  
_De ja vu?_

  
Lyn raised a brow and smirked. “Judging by your expression you and my cousin haven’t yet”. She continued . “It has been 3 months, right? I thought you two would have done it”

  
“Why? Why makes you say that?”

  
“My cousin’s reputation is not that a secret” she shrugged.

  
That’s right, Ximen was/is considered a playboy and the whole family practically knows it.

  
“Honestly though, I don’t know why he’s holding back ” she shook her head. She and Ximen were practically siblings so for him to hold back this long is really something.

  
“I think Ximen doesn’t want me anymore…” Xiao You started.

  
This time it was Lyn who almost spilled her drink. “What? What are you talking about?”

  
Xiao You told her what happened on their last date.

  
_"Xiao You" He growled wanting to distract his girlfriend from the kisses she's giving him._

  
_"Hmm?"_

  
_"We need to stop"_

  
_She halted and looked up at him_

  
_"Why?"_

_He laughed shaking his head._  

_Xaiao You smirked and continued attacking his neck._

  
_“Xiao You”_

  
_He pushed her away gently._

  
It was the first time he had pushed her away ever since becoming a couple and it hurt. After that, he just sends her home , kissed her in the cheeks and left. He hasn’t contacted her for 2 days now. She honestly felt like crying. She’s never imagined that she’ll experience it again being unwanted by Ximen.

  
Lyn couldn’t believed what she was hearing. Ximen pushed her away? And he was being cold to her? The moment she saw her cousin with Xiao You she knew he was totally whipped by the girl. And now her cousin is acting like a complete jerk to his girlfriend. Guess she’ll be visiting her cousin sooner than she thought.

* * *

  
**Ximen’s estate 4pm**

  
“XIMEN YAN!” Lyn shouted as soon as she arrived at his house.

  
Ximen on the other hand who was busy with their reports with Mei Zuo was startled at his cousin’s shouting.

  
“Lyn? What are you doing here?”

  
“YOU’VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO” her hands on her hips, angry scowl across her face.

  
Mei Zuo gulped he was glad he was not facing that anger.

  
Still confused, he raised a brow at his cousin who was impatiently tapping her foot.

  
“What are you doing to Xiao You?” she started.

He was about to open his mouth but he stopped her.

“She’s crying right now because of you!”.

  
His eyes widen when he heard the word ‘crying’

  
“What do you mean? Why is she crying?” he took out his phone ready to dial her number.

  
_Shit_

  
_Maybe he’s been distancing himself from her too much._

  
_To be honest, he was not trying to get too close or he’ll lose himself. He felt if he hugged her, kissed her, he won’t be able to stop and he might scare her._

  
_Should he talk to her about this? Then what? That he wanted her so bad? That he was trying so hard not to push her down the bed and show her how much he loves her?how much he wants to ravish her? How much he wanted her beneath him._

  
“Ximen are you alright?” Mei zuo asked his best friend. He could tell that something is bothering him.

  
“I’ve been holding back”

  
“Well that’s a first” Lyn couldn't help it. She really wanted to smack her cousin.

  
Mei Zuo couldn’t help but to snicker.

  
He shot a glare at his cousin and best friend.

  
“I need your help”

 

* * *

 

**Talent’s tea house**

  
“Wah! So handsome!” her newest intern Mei Ling murmured. Curious Xiao You looked up from the register.

  
“I’d like to order a drink please”

  
Xiao You was surprised to find her boyfriend on the other side smiling at her. He leaned closer.

“What would you recommend? Pretty lady?”

  
She couldn’t help but to smile.

  
“We have White Jasmine dew and Peach red royal”

  
Ximen was still staring at her. “I’ll get both” he continued “So when will be the pretty lady’s break?”

  
“In a few minutes!” Mei Ling answered for her giggling.

  
Xiao You looked at her intern in disbelief, she was about to tell her to make Ximen’s drink but he raised his hand to stop her. “I want it made by you” he winked before pointing at the seat near the window. “I’ll be right there”

“Wow! He’s so handsome! He was totally hitting on you, Boss!”

  
“Please just call me Xiao You”.

  
“Ehhh…” Mei Ling whined not wanting to call her boss like that.

  
Xiao You just shook her head as she accommodated the next customer.

  
“Enjoy your drink” Xiao You said as she handed his drink. “Please come back again”.

  
The guy was not bad looking infact he was quite handsome, he winked and smiled at Xiao you, showing his white teeth “Thanks, cutie”.

  
“Hey, Boss! It’s your break now” Meiling announced. 

  
Xiao You looked at the Mei Ling. “ I can’t leave you alone.”

  
“Nonsense! I can handle this! Mr. Perfect is waiting for you” she giggled pointing at Ximen who was busy looking at his phone.

Mei ling doesn’t have any idea that Ximen is her boyfriend.

Xiao You knowing she won't win grabbed Ximen's two drinks and went to his seat. 

“Here’s your order” she said as she sat on the opposite side of him.

“You have a very energetic intern”

“She’s doing great!”

“So… does that often happen? He pointed at the counter.

“Huh?”

“Thanks, cutie” he mimicked while rolling his eyes.

“hmmm….” He heard that.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Your not denying it.”

“There’s another one, though” his eyes widen.

Xiao You leaned forward. “hey, pretty lady” she mimicked his voice earlier.

They both laughed.

“Anyways, I got an earful from Lyn yesterday.” he couldn’t help but to remember his cousin.

He looked at her “Xiao You, don’t ever doubt my love for you” he reached for her hand.

“…then why were so distant?” she couldn’t help but to ask.

“I want to show you something, can you spend the remaining of this day with me?” he asked.

she smiled “Okay”.

He nodded. “I’ll wait for you here”

* * *

 

**10 pm**

  
“I can’t believe he waited for you!” they both watched Ximen outside the tea shop. Xiao You and Mei Ling were already done for the day and stared packing.

When they got out. Ximen walked towards them and smiled at Mei Ling before looking at Xiao You.“ Ready to go?”

“See you tomorrow, Boss!” Mei Ling nodded at both of them before going at the opposite direction.

“Have you eaten yet? Where would you like to eat?” he asked as he held her hand. 

She shook her head. “I’m fine” 

 

* * *

_**Room 1573 11:58pm** _

_**  
** _

She was surprised when Ximen brought her in a hotel. And not just a hotel, it was the same one as before.

Xiao You gasped upon entering the room.

The room was decorated. Letters with Happy Birthday, Xiao You was on the ceiling, Red, white and pink balloons everywhere. There was a bouquet of red roses in the corner.

“Ximen…this is…”

“Mei Zuo and Lyn helped me decorate this…the reason I was busy is because of this… I wanted to celebrate your birthday.”

Ximen took one of her hand to his and entwined it. His free hand cupped her face, he watched her eyes, asking for permission before he kissed her lips hungrily . He missed her lips. He was glad she returned it as much as eager as him. Not being able to see each other for the past days made them crave for each others touch.

Ximen didn’t want to stop the kiss but he had to say something to her. Much to their dismay, Ximen broke the kiss. Xiao You rested her head against his. 

“Happy Birthday…Xiao You…thank you for being born” he said breathlessly. On cue the clock strikes to 12.

“Ximen….” She looked at him tears threatening to go down her cheeks.  
He let go of her hand, reached out to her,bringing her into a tight hug. He felt her relax and wrapped her arms to his waist.

At some point, Xiao You ended up to her back in the couch with her boyfriend hovering over her.

"I love you" He can't stop saying it, he wanted her to hear it. He needed her to know that there will be no other girl in his life.

"I love you too" she responded "Now, kiss me".

She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought her lips to his. She wanted to why he was so distant. Does he want her like she wants him?

The position was awkward but Ximen immediately melted into the kiss. Her kisses were desperate and as much as Ximen was enjoying it, something was bothering her.

“Xiao You…wait…” when she started to unbutton his shirt. He never missed it and he saw her hands were shaking.

Slowly pulling away. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it, Don’t you want me?” hint of sadness laced to her voice.

_Damn it she’s not making this easier. If this continues he just might._

“I want you, Don’t ever doubt it” he confessed. And kissed her forehead.

“Then why are you so distant?”

“I don’t want to scare you…”

“You don’t scare me”

“I know you aren’t ready for this yet…I just didn’t want to lose control.”

“lose control?”

"I want you, Xiao You....but I won't force you to something you aren't ready yet" He confessed openly and leaned in to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and lastly her lips.

_I WANT YOU_

_IT WAS NICE HEARING THAT_

Ximen Yan is a romantic guy. He was holding back for her.

  
Xiao You pondered for a few minutes.

She wanted him too even before he wanted her.

  
He was about to stand-up, When he felt Xiao You’s arms around his waist. He turned to look at her and found himself on top of her when she pulled him back to hover her. She reached up and pulled down his face to hers as she kissed his lips. He pulled back to study her face.

  
Xiao You blushed, she remembered her conversation with a friend. ‘First time could be painful’ But the thought of being connected with Ximen filled her with desire.

She want this.

She wanted her first time with him.

“I love You Ximen Yan” she smiled “And I want you too” she whispered to his ear.

_There’s no going back_

Ximen was sure he was going to lose himself there.

“Are you sure? We can wait” he was still hesitant. Xiao You will be giving something important to her.

“No, I want this. I don’t want to wait anymore” her eyes piercing to him. “I want you to be my first” she swallowed.

Ximen kissed her forehead. “I’m glad..” he smiled. His hands went under her legs and carried her towards the bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18 fic in th next chapter!!!


	2. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a first to him, never had he felt so needed and loved by a woman as he was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING R18!!!

As soon as the door closed, his lips attacked her lips. Xiao You returned his kisses with equal passion. She helped him shrugged his jacket off. She traced the line of his collar bone, lingering on the curve of his Adams apple, suddenly she wanted to bit him there. Somewhere visible, somewhere where their friends would notice and tease him for. He must have seen the look in her eyes when he suddenly shifted. His nape free for her to kiss and she did as that. While she was busy attacking his neck, Ximen took his time to remove her yellow jacket.

  
The room was getting hot.

  
“Xiao You…” he groaned, bringing his gaze into hers, his eyes were dark with lust. He kissed her roughly, tongue pushing into her mouth to which she gradually accepted.

“You know Xiao You. You taste so sweet and that’s just your lips” even in that situation he still have time to tease her.

He carefully maneuvered them onto the bed. He was on top of her, his body in between her legs. He pulled back to stare at her. He love what he was seeing, Xiao You beneath him, How she looks with his pillows. He buried his face to her neck and showered it with kisses.

“Relax…let me show you how much I really love you” he murmured.

Ximen pulled away from kissing her neck and sat up. He took his shirt off, His body wasn’t that too muscular but enough to see those abs and muscle on his arms.

They were both nervous, the other was good at hiding while the other failed to hide it. Her hands came up to trace his muscles. She felt him shiver from her touch.

“Like what you see?” his voice teasing.

  
Xiao You was glad he’s trying to ease her nervousness. She tried to read him, was he nervous like her. Was his heart beating like hers?

She squeaked in surprised when his hand went under her shirt and grasp her breast firmly. Xiao You gasped as he massaged her breast, she tried not to squirm from his touch. Her lips parted when he played with her nipples.

He released her breasts and tugged the hem of her shirt. She sat up knowing that he wanted. She helped him pull the shirt over her head.

“You seem very excited”

“Don’t tease me!” she covered her face. He unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. Her hand immediately covered herself. She could see in his eyes that he liked what he saw.

“There’s no need to cover yourself, Xiao You. You are beautiful to me”

Her heart skipped a beat. She and Ximen had been dating for a while but even so, hearing those words still make her heart skip a beat.

“W-Well..” she slowly parted her arms. Xiao You couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed of his gaze.

“They’re bigger than I thoug-“ he didn’t get to finish. She had hit his face with a pillow.

“Ximen!”

He couldn’t help bit to laugh how adorable his girlfriend is. He knew Xiao you is not as innocent as she looks. But this is her first time. It was obvious how nervous she is. Truth to be told he was too. He wanted it to be best for her. She may not have been his first but at the very least he can promise she will be his last.

Ximen pressed himself to her again, and went back to her breasts. Xiao You’s breath hitched when she felt his lips on her chest. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her skirt down. She lay on his bed only with her panties now. Ximen eyed her with passion and dark look.

Their remaining clothes soon followed onto the floor. Xiao You couldn’t help but to look at him. Was that…going to fit? Ximen smirked as he leaned down for another kiss.

“I love you” he said trailing his tongue down to her neck, chest, waist until his head rested near her thighs. He held her thighs apart as he felt her tremble beneath him. Damn, this what he wanted. To taste her, to make her feel good, to make her feel him.

Xiao You gripped the covers, her back aching up as Ximen went between her legs. Soon she let out a cry, her legs clenching around him.

He laid his head on her chest wanting to hear her heartbeat. “You’re mine”

“As long as you’ll have me” she said.

“Xiao You..” he said deeply. She opened her eyes to find him hovering her again. Xiao You felt him against her opening. She gazed up at Ximen looking both excited and scared at the same time.

Ximen nervously readied himself. It was always uncomfortable for a woman to lose her virginity, knowing that this is her first time, He would go gently as possible.

He bit his lip as he slowly entered her. He watched her flinch, Grabbing his shoulders to prepare herself.

Pausing for a moment, he leaned down to kiss her. He slid in deeper, his kiss muffled her cry in pain while she welcome him inside.

“Aah..!” Xiao You winced, She knew it was going to hurt, clutching his shoulders as his large member began to stretch her tight walls. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to endure the pain.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her eyebrows.. "Do you need me to stop?”

Xiao You shook her head. "No" Her body trembled underneath his. Tears began to spill down her cheeks. He placed his hand on her wet cheeks. He felt her relax to his touch as he smiled softly at her.

"I'm ready, so don't stop" He slid in a bit more while whispering lovable words to her ears.  
After a moment of hesitation, Ximen finally moved all the way in causing her to scream. He silenced her with a kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Both cried out in pleasure when they have became one.

‘ _So tight_ ’ he thought inwardly

It felt amazing inside her. His heart thumping wildly. He had never experienced anything mind blowing like this before. He love Xiao You so much that it hurts. What if she realized that he wasn't enough? That his past will haunting him down and ruin their relationship? This was a first to him, never had he felt so needed and loved by a woman as he was now. 

“Are you alright?” he asked once again.

Xiao You clung to his body as when he was fully inside. It hurt but Ximen was doing a good job to soothe her from the pain. The feeling of someone inside her felt strange. He felt bigger inside than what she saw. Not that she complaining.

She felt full.

It felt right.

She shifted as Ximen hissed in pain. “What’s wrong did I do something wrong?” Xiao You asked as she looked up at Ximen.

Pressing his forehead against hers "God no” he hissed “I don’t think I can take it anymore” being inside Xiao You felt wonderful. He’s going to lose himself.

She pressed her lips against his as a sign of approval for him to move. Ximen moved at a slow pace wanting to savor each moment.  
Eventually the pain started to disappear and was replaced with pleasure.

With each thrust of his hips, memories of their moments together flashed through his mind.

_The first time they met,_   


_‘Hi, Milk tea girl’_   


_Hi, how are you_ ”

He slipped his hand beneath her head, feeling her silky hair.

_The first time he comforted her,_   


_“You need to know that you have your own lovable traits, you’ll find someone better”_

He began to thrust his body back and forth.

_The time he told his story to her,_

Xiao You clung to his back.  


_Their first kiss,_

He leaned down to kiss her.  


_Their first date,_

Ximen sought her hands with his, He entwined his fingers to against hers. Both of them held hands as he moved within her.

“I love you” 

“Mm…mmm…X-Ximen…” Each time she murmured his name. She’s making it difficult for him not to have her hard has he could. His breath uneven and hot against her neck.

Ximen sank his teeth to her neck earning a moan in pleasure.then he heard her giggle. He paused for a moment to look at her. Their breathing ragged as he stared at her.

“What?” he asked

“You don’t have to be….gen..tle..” her face must have been red as she could feel her cheeks heating up. She did not just asked that.

Ximen stared incredulously at his girlfriend. He let out a shaky laugh. “Are you feeling kink-“

She slapped his arm embarrassed. “I think you are worried about me”.

“I am”

She smiled. “I am not that fragile, Ximen. This is us making love. You don’t have to hold back.”

“….”

“Not gentle….huh” He grabbed her thigh and lifted it, he slipped it under to cup her ass, now going deeply as he could.

“Ximen..” She was panting heavily now. She gripped his shoulders harder, nails digging to his flesh. Her legs wrapped around his waist not wanting him to stop. He rhythmically pumped faster he released an aroused groan.

Xiao You couldn’t help but to cry out. She pressed her face at the crook of his neck. Trying to held back her moans but failed when he hit a particular spot.

“F*ck, Xiao You” he brought his lips to hers once more. Her gasped and moans were like music to his ears, fueling his lust as he drove faster and harder into her. “You’re mine” he growled.

Ximen watched as the woman beneath him writhe in pain and pleasure. His mouth went down to her neck as he suck at her pulse.

“Ah...X-Ximen…” Xiao gasped as he hit her deepest spot.

“Xiao You….you feel so….good” he moaned. His mouth went to hers again, he couldn’t get enough of her.

He waited for her to ask him to be back to being gentle but nothing came. Her breasts pressed against his chest. His grunt and groans becoming louder by the minute.  
They panted heavily, grasping for breath between kisses, whispering their names, while Ximen kept his momentum. It wouldn’t be long now.

She gazed up at him. “I love you, Ximen”

“I love you too, Xiao You” he held her tightly his arms wrapping around her frame. He kissed her nose, her eyebrows, her forehead and back to her lips. Getting closer he slammed into her and felt her clench around him.

Xiao You moaned into the kiss, her eyes shut as he continued to deep inside her. She could feel herself growing close to the end. She’s embarrassed to admit it, but she couldn’t help but to love this rough side of Ximen.

  
Her eyes opened as she looked up at him. He looked incredibly handsome and sexy as he continued to plunged in and out of her.

“Ximen…I…” her heart was about to explode. She was close.

Ximen grabbed both of her wrist with one hand and held them above her head. He continued to pound into her. Ximen wanted to do more, but he himself is getting close too. He sought for her lips, kissing her deeply.

A few more trusts and she broke. Xiao You let out a pleasured moan as she reached her orgasm.

Seconds later, his body shuddered as he finally released and emptied himself inside her. His body felt numb as he felt himself collapse on top of her, breathing heavily against her breasts. His eyes closed, feeling her fingers brushing his hair slowly.  
They stayed in that position until Ximen moved his head up to look at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked trying to catch his breath, still covering her smaller frame.

Xiao You’s cheeks were bright red as she struggled to regain her breathing. She was exhausted. “That was…” a smile formed to her lips.

 _Wow_.

She never knew sex with Ximen will be like that.

“Mind-blowing?” he pressed his forehead against hers before he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Ximen removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around her. “I feel guilty”

She felt a slight soreness down below after he had pulled out. “Why?” she asked. As she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

“ I was rough on you, even though it’s your first time”

She smiled facing him. “Did you forget that I asked you not to be gentle?”

_Ohh..how he love his girlfriend so much._

“Oh? So you like it rough then?.” A smirk made it’s way to his lips.

“….I like it….”She blushed and looking away embarrassed.

_She’s making hard for him not to take her again._

Ximen’s phone buzzed. Both looked at the phone, Ximen looked at the text message.

“MeiZuo said Ah Si and Shan Cai’s flight will be arriving tomorrow.”

Xiao You was happy to see her best friend again. She has lots of story to tell.

“Maybe we should get some sleep, “ Ximen said sounding reluctant. He wasn’t sleepy yet.

“Why?” Xiao You asked as he glanced at her. “You tired?” she continued grinning mischievously.

Before he can blinked. Xiao You was on top of him, straddling his waist, “The Master Ximen Yan is already tired?”

He grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him “Not too tired for round two”. He said before kissing her.

It was a long night for the two.

* * *

  
**Hotel Room 1573, 12nn**

  
Ximen groaned hearing his phone buzzing. He quickly read the text message that was sent by Mei Zuo.

  
**AH SI AND SHAN CAI PLANE JUST LANDED WHERE ARE YOU??**

  
Ximen looked over to see Xiao You asleep in the bed, wearing his shirt from before. He stared at her sleeping face adoringly. 

  
Xiao You stirred and looked up at him with a smile and greeted him. “Morning…”

“Good Morning, how are you feeling? ” he kissed her lips. “You look cute wearing my clothes”

Xiao You got up earlier to pee. So when she grabbed one of the discarded articles the first thing her hand got was his shirt. She responded by snuggling to his chest. “I’m okay, a bit sore but okay”. It still hurt down there.

Ximen held his phone up. “Ah Si and Shan Cai’s plane just landed” he informed her.

“Oh! We better go! And I could use a shower now!”

Ximen smirked. Throwing his phone at the table. “But before that, I want to do something else”. He was on top of her in the second.

Xiao You smiled up at him.

Looks like they’ll be meeting Ah Si and Shan Cai a little bit later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first R18 fic hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> R18 in the next chapter!!!


End file.
